Forgive and Forget
by TakeshiKaneshiro
Summary: Miguel x Jin Suggested pairing by The Kpop Otaku. This is part of the impossible yet possible series. ONESHOT. Miguel has always blamed Jin for what happened to the most important person of his life, what will happen with Jin tells him that he's been blaming the wrong fellow? Rated M for lemony smut. There is a warning in the beginning, be sure to read! R&R!, plz n' ty!


-Title: Forgive and Forget

-Pairing: Miguel x Jin [Miguin? lol]

-Rating: M

-Disclaimer: These sexy sounding Tekken characters aren't mine. They're Bamco's. I'm not clever enough to make sexy sounding characters. Boo.

-A/N: Hello folks, this is one of the suggestions that were given to me about what kind of impossible... yet possible pairing can be created. Well... here's one. Miguel x Jin. Just a warning, there will be foreign languages used. If you want to know what they mean then feel free to look it up on google translate lol That's where most of it will be from. Btw... the use of different languages, im totally using Tekken logic and assuming they understand one another. Have fun reading!

" I was so close... his throat was just in hands reach... I will avenge my sister's death, JIN KAZAMA!" I scream at the top of my lungs in rage. I look into the distance watching the helicopter fly away.

* * *

A few months later...

What am I doing out here in an alleyway beating up these useless guys? These dumbasses called me out at the bar, only to be this damn weak. I kick the shit out of the last guy, I run and grab his arm ready to knock him the fuck out, but soon a young woman falls to his side. Images of my sister flash before me. The distress I felt... I let go of the hand and walk off, kicking nothing in frustration.

Why haven't I been able to get any leads on this damn Kazama? He's so popular, but impossible to even see. I've tried plenty of times, I've even made appointments to meet with this stupid man, but due to his increasing popularity he's been the target of endless assassinations, accidents, and blackmail. I grunt in frustration and walk into the bar I call my home.

"Looks like you lost a fight, what happened?" the bar owner asks. I wave my hand at her and grunt. She shakes her head and laughs. "You really have to think about what you do, Miguel. You know one reason why you were kicked outta your house, you shouldn't continue with such meaningless fights," She says, cleaning a beer mug. She sets it down and leans on the counter, "What happened at the tournament? Did you find the guy you were hell bent on finding?"

I shook my head, " No... this bastard's got guards all over the place. What's sickening is that he only keeps guards as though it's a way to test who's good enough to actually face him. If we can get through them, then we're worth the time... I've gotten through most of them... but then that damn cyborg he has. She ruins everything. Don't get me wrong... she's nice when she's not being commanded by that bastard, but when he says the right commands... she's a killing machine..." I explain.

"Eck, sounds complicated. I'm so glad I'm not involved in that kind of stuff. I must admit though, you're one hell of a guy to do all this stuff. You're very reliable," she smiles at me. I smile back, glad to know that someone thinks so. She continues her work, leaving me there to contemplate over a drink. I'm honestly grateful to this woman. She took me in when I was at my downfall. After my sister's death, she was there for me. I can't say I think of her as a sister, but she means so much to me for helping me when no one else was there. I take a sip of my drink and observe her for the first time. She has really long legs and she's a well curved woman. She's not skinny, but definitely not fat. She's pretty average if you ask me. Her face is very mature too. Unlike my sister, whose face was so small and petite, this woman's features are sharp, fierce eyes, and nice full lips. She smiles at me and I smile back raising my glass and drinking down the rest of my drink.

I get out of my seat and head upstairs. I go to the bathroom and splash some water on my face. I look at myself in the mirror. I really don't know what I'm doing with my life. Is it going to just chase Jin everywhere? I need to find an actual place to live... an actual job. I shake my head, disliking that idea compeltely. I like living here and I really can't handle a job. My anger issues are just severely out of whack, throwing me out of any job possible. I sigh and walk out of my room, taking my shirt off in the process. I throw it onto my futon, take my shoes off, and start taking off my pants. I look up and I nearly shout in surprise.

"Kazama!" I whisper loudly, " What the fuck are you doing here? You have some nerve coming into my room. How the fuck did you get in here anyway?! I should fucking ki-" my talking gets muffled by a pillow in my face.

"The bar owner let me up. I told her I had important business to talk to you with. She glared at me and told me I better not do anything funny. You don't think I left a bad impression, do you?" He says taking his sunglasses off. I scoff.

"Everything you do is a terrible impression. You're a very hated man, Kazama. You've cause so much more hurt for everyone, just because you're trying to achieve the impossible. I don't get why millions have to suffer because you're suffering," I say, venomous hatred dripping with every word.

"Let me cut to the chase, I want to hire you."

"No." What the fuck is this man requesting.

"Will you let me explain?"

"No. You killed my sister. You killed many others. Why the fuck should I work for a sick man such as yourself?"

"Because, I'm not the one you should be after."

"Oh really, then who the fuck should it be? From what I recall the aircrafts that flew over my sister's wedding have a clear logo of the Mishima Zaibatsu. I don't understand how the fuck you weren't behind the whole thing. Especially with that fucking smirk you had when you left me to die with those pathetic people you call soldiers. Please, clarify who I should be blaming," I state. Finally able to explain just how much he's done to me. How he took away the only thing that mattered in my life.

"The one you're looking for is-"

Before he could tell me I hear a loud crash on the bottom floor. I glare at Kazama. He's the only one who could've caused this. I run downstairs to see what the issue is. I sigh in relief to see that Nayara was fine. "What was that noise earlier?" I ask anyway.

"Oh it was nothing, it was a customer... He kind of lunged at me and I dropped the glass I was cleaning and he ran off afterwards. Everything's fine though... I thought he was going to hand me something!" She explains, laughing in embarrassment.

"He was going to hand you something...?" Kazama asks. I turn to glare at him, trying to say it's none of his business.

"It looked like it, but he ran off afterwards, I wonder what it could be..."

Soon a helicopter starts sounding in the distance. Jin walks out of the bar, I guess to see who's it is, I'm not sure. I go behind the counter and help Nayara clean up the mess. "Be careful next time, you know how men like to grab at you sometimes," I warn her. I can't lie, our first meeting I was groping her in many places, but she gave me one swift punch to the head. What can I say, I was intoxicated... like I am pretty much every day...

I hear the door to the bar open quickly and soon I have very familiar looking guards surrounding the counter. I look up at them, and give them a sneer. I got to one of the bar seats and sit down. "Ok assholes, what do you guys want?" I ask with the most smug look on my face. The lot of them just stand there in silent, pointing their guns at me. I stare back, kind of growning impatient with the lack of response. "Well?"

One man lunges at me with his stun rod. He grab his arm and punch his armpit. "That's not the response I was expected but that works too I guess." I say.

As I get ready to fight them, Jin runs in and grabs my arm. He pulls me away from the bar and throws me onto his bike.

"What the fuck man? Why'd you leave Nayara alone like that?" I yell with anxiety. Jin gets on his bike and starts it up.

"Get on the bike properly. She'll be fine. She's not the one they're after. It's you. Those aren't my guys. As I was saying back in your room, I was informed that we were missing quite a number of uniforms from our company. I wasn't sure where or how they were leaving. Soon I found out where they were going, now my question was 'why do THEY need it?' Soon I realize that there was a man in my team that once worked for G corp. He knew everything there was to know about the corporation, inside and out. My bastard father couldn't handle that so in order to keep secrets he didn't want leaked, he had to kill him. That man was your sister's fiance. Now you're probably wondering, if he was one of my men why couldn't we protect him? Well we knew nothing about him. He didn't like to rely on us, and he didn't like us relying on him. We never knew he used to work for G Corporation specifically. His records barely have much except for previous jobs and generic information," Jin explains, "So I'm not the man you should be hunting down, it should be Kazuya Mishima."

I shake my head, barely able to wrap the information around my head. It wasn't Jin Kazama's fault? That can't be right. He could be lying to me, just to get me to work for him and control me. I see his ways... yeah.

"Ok, judging by your silence, you probably still do not believe me... I'm not sure how to get you to believe me, but this is why I need to hire you. With the situation you're in now, it would help me and you if we were to work together on this. As of right now Kazuya is working on something big. Not sure what it is, but I'm sure it has SOMETHING to do with the devil gene powers. Trust me, if we were the culprit for killing your sister, I wouldn't be before you now requesting you to help me with something personal. I need you to help me. You'll have more reason to fight him than my soldiers. It will be a greater help."

I stare at him long and hard. He has a point. Why would the murderer I've been looking for, who knows me, come to me personally and ask for my help? I hate to believe him, but I'm sure that he's telling the truth... I close my eyes and grit my teeth.

"Fine. I'll help you. Your story seems believable enough... but I still don't trust you. If I were to really trust you... you have to agree to give something up for me. Something you find troubling to give up," I bribe. Jin stares at me and says yes. I nod my head.

"I don't know what it will be yet, but it'll come to me," I mention. I'm not sure what he can give to me to really make me believe him.

With all that said, we continue down the road, leading me to a place I don't recognize. I look around and see very nice yet small houses. They don't have this where I live.. everything is just shops and shops with homes on the second floor.

"Where are we?" I ask, still looking around.

"My hideout. Every person such as myself must have one."

I kind of roll my eyes. I'm sure he doesn't mean to gloat, but it just happens naturally. We finally reach his underground parking garage. We get off his bike and head upstairs, where we're immediately walking into the living room. Jin turns on the light and heads into the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink?" he asks. He starts pulling out two glasses and wine.

"Sure, a glass wouldn't hurt I guess," I agree, looking at his slightly boring interior. I sit down on the white couch. It feels nice, very comfortable. Jin hands me one of the glasses and takes a seat across from me in a wicker chair. This is probably the most relaxed I'd ever seen this man. His hair slightly disheveled from the bike ride, his leather jacket is off now. His button up shirt is slightly unbuttoned more and his grey trouser socks peak from his dress pants. He leans his head back and groans.

"So... this Nayara you seem to be fond about..."

"I'm not 'fond' of her. She's just a very important person to me. She helped me when I was at my worst, even when I didn't treat her like a proper man should when we first met."

"I see, she's a very beautiful woman. My men were taking care of the ones that walked in on you, by the way. They're probably in the middle of a torturous interrogation right now..."

"Yes, she is beautiful... but I don't have any actual interest in her... well any woman for the matter. My sister is the only one I truly cared about... she accepted me for who I was. She snuck out to meet with me when she could. She was the best sister..." I choke up. These feelings will never go away. How I felt so guilty for not being able to help... it hurts.

"I also lost someone very important to me. I have no idea what happened to her. She disappeared for so long. I thought my mother to be dead, but I was completely baffled when I saw her in the most recent tournament. To think that darkness has tainted her soul. She wasn't my mother. She turned into a monster. When I took her down... She disappeared right before my very eyes. I know how it is to lose a very important person. She's the only woman I'll probably ever care about myself," He explains to me. He knows the pain of losing someone very important. He couldn't have been the one to kill my sister... He knows how much it hurts.

"I'm sorry for your loss. We both feel each other's pain, huh? This is laughable. I never would have thought I'd sit here with you, drinking wine and talking about our most sensitive moments in life..." I say, giving an airy laugh through my nose. He chuckles in return and sighs.

"Yeah... I can't tell anyone about this, cuz no one really knows..." Jin says, pouring himself another glass of wine. I'm still on my first glass. I've never really had such dry wine before, but it feels good in my throat. It burns on its way down. Jin lifts the bottle towards me, and I accept more wine. We both drink in silence. When our glasses emptied, more was provided. We finished the whole bottle after 5 glasses each. My face felt hot, I felt buzzed.

"I think I have to go to bed soon... I'll think about what you have to sacrifice..."I point, "Now... where is my room?"

Jin gets up from his chair and I follow him. We walk down a hallway and he opens a door for me. It's a nice bedroom, plenty of drapery and furnishings, and such. I thank him and direct myself to the bed and flop down on it.

"If you need to use the bathroom, which I prefer you do, it'll be down the hall to the right. I hope we can work well together," Jin tells me. I wave my hand to acknowledge what he said and I proceed to fall asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile on Jin's side of the house...

I quickly walk into my room and shut the door. I breathe heavily, completely worn out from containing myself. "God...How am I going to get through this..." I say to myself. I've never been one to lose control, that is... personally. The devil in me does not count. This man I brought to my home, it's true that I am innocent. He has every right to blame my old man for what happened to him. I did take him in to help me finally gain control over that brute... but there's more than just simply partnering with him...

The sound of his voice sends chills down my spine. It's deep, resonating... sounds like he's licking my body all over with his words. I don't consider myself gay, but that voice was so... intense. To have him in my household, talking to me for so long, it became very uncomfortable. I'm personally baffled by the fact that I really wouldn't mind it if he were to throw me down and take me by force, if only he could talk to me through the whole thing.

I slide my hand down to my nether regions. I lightly massage the bulge poking through my pants. I bite my lip, unbutton my pants and reach into my underwear. I pull my cock out, stroking it fiercely, thinking of that man whispering into my ear while he fucks me from behind. Why am I thinking of something so dirty, of a man sleeping not 8 feet away from this room. I rock with my motions, reaching my climax. I cover my mouth, stifling my moan as I come onto my floor. I sigh and walk to my night stand, taking out a few tissues, cleaning my hands, dick, and floor. I go to my bathroom and wash up for bed.

* * *

Next Morning...

I open my eyes very quick and shoot up from the bed. Where the fuck am I?! How the hell did I get here?! Why-

I hear a knock on the door. I turn around and see Kazama at the door. I stare at him for awhile trying to remember what happened.

"You seem a bit disorientated... you couldn't have been that drunk last night right?" he asks with a smile. I scoff and get up off the bed. Still thinking, I do remember that Jin came and took me from the bar. Ohhh right and he took me to his home, requesting something ridiculous but I guess it's not so ridiculous anymore now that I know who the true culprit is...

"Kazama! Where's the bathroom again?" I shout. He points to the door right by me. I mentally slap myself, but glare at Kazama who is smiling in amusement. I take one of the wrapped toothbrushes, take it out, drown it in toothpaste, and use it. At the same time I whip my dick out and take a piss. People might think this is unsanitary, but this is what two hands are for. I finish peeing, shake my dick a bit, and put it back in my underwear. I adjust it a little before walking back to the sink to wash my hands. Afterwards I finish up cleaning my mouth and proceed to wash my face. I wonder what this Kazama has up his sleeve.

I walk out of the bathroom and see a suit shoved in my face. I look behind the suit and see Kazama holding it up. I look at it like it's the scum of the earth. "And... what is this?" I ask, still sneering at it.

"This, my good man, is a suit. I can't have you walking into my Zaibatsu with... your outfit... no offense..." He explains. I feel slightly offended... but I see his point.

"I'll wear it if I can tweak it up a bit..." I say, really not digging the whole... proper look. Jin looks at me questioningly... but agrees anyway. I smirk and take the outfit into the bathroom.

I walk out of the bathroom, doing the last adjustment on my sleeve. Jin looks at me and smirks.

"Not bad, Rojo. Not bad." He approves. I have the jacket unbuttoned, with a few of my dress shirt buttons not done, still wearing my chains beneath. I feel very fancy still, but better than stiff.

"Alrighty, Kazama. Where are we headed?"

"We're going to the Zaibatsu. What we'll need to do is look up my old man's location which I can easily find. As much as I would like to take my old man down, that'll be impossible even with us combined. It'll be impossible without my devil gene going crazy. I wouldn't want to endanger your life, Rojo. So what we can only do for now is make the corporation fall. It won't render him powerless, but it will be a major set back and weaken his defense." He lays out the base of his plan to me, "I'll explain it more once we reach the Zaibatsu."

Even though I'd much prefer to kick Mishima's ass, I'd rather not deal with two devils in one closed off area. I do value my life, as many fights as I've been in.

With the idea of the plan explained, we board Kazama's bike and head off to the Zaibatsu.

* * *

We arrive at the Zaibatsu within 30 minutes and get to working on a more detailed plan. Most of the plan consisted of actually powering down the main building, destroying every bit of research and experiment. Jin's men will storm the building taking care of all the men while Jin and I both set up bombs in four main rooms. After everything is cleared, Jin will give an ok to the soldiers who'll then evacuate. Jin and I will escape to the helipad, where we'll get picked up and watch the whole building fall apart. Obviously Kazuya Mishima will be in one of the less important branches doing outside business.

With that plan set in stone, we get ready and head out.

* * *

A few hours later...

"Well that had to be the most entertaining sabotage I've ever done in my life," I say smirking. Both Jin and I look rather roughed up. Only setback of our plan was that Kazuya Mishima wasn't out. By the time we set up three bombs in the other rooms, the last room was Mishima's office. He was waiting for us there. It was a very tough battle, but Jin manage to keep his gene in check. The most he got were the markings on his skin, but after I placed the final bomb while Jin was distracting his old man, I grab Jin by the arm and quickly jump out of the room. I yell into my ear piece that we have to jump out of the window opposite of Kazuya's office to the pilot. As soon as we reached the window, I break the window and lean on the edge. I see our helicopter coming around and tell Jin to get his ass onto the ledge and jump. He stands on the ledge and when the helicopter finally reached close enough he jumps and I follow afterward. Jin orders the pilot to quickly detonate the building before Kazuya escapes. He most likely does though, but we can hope.

Jin laughs, probably from the surprise. "I can't believe that I was able to control myself like that. I'm pretty damn proud. Although, if you didn't pull me away from the fight, I probably would have snapped any second. Thanks, Miguel," Jin pats my back. I nod in return, exhausted from the mission.

"We headed back to your hideout, or to your real home?"

"Hm.. I guess it'd make sense to make it back to my actual home..." Jin replies.

We make it back to his real home. And by home I mean castle. This shit is so huge, I don't understand how a man, as lonely as Kazama is, can live in such a huge house. We both jump out of the helicopter and I follow Jin downstairs into his home. We descend the spiral staircase and onto the third floor.

"This floor is just all rooms, nothing special. You'll be on the second floor where most of my stuff is. You'll be by my study and two rooms down from my room."

We go down to the second floor.

"Here," Jin walks to a room and opens the door, "is your room. I hope everything will be to your liking. If you need anything from me, I'll most likely be in my study which will be in the room to your left. If you don't find me in there then my room will be two rooms down to the right. The bathroom is thru the door in front of the study. I have a personal bathroom in my room so that one can be strictly yours. Just as everything was provided in the bathroom back at my other home, everything is provided in that one. If you plan on showering, the towels will be in the cabinet under the sink."

I thank him and head straight for the bathroom for a shower. My muscles are aching and I really need to clean myself up. I'm sweaty and the hairs on my chest feels like it's sticking to me like glue. I peel each article of clothing off of my body. I go to turn on the water and start the shower before peeling my boxer briefs off. I take the chains from my neck and place them on the sink. When the water finally reached the perfect temperature I jump into the shower.

I sigh in relaxation, feeling the water stream hit my back and neck. I grab the shampoo and drizzle the nice scent onto my hands. I bring it to my head and start lathering it up. Ahhh, nothing feels better than a massage on the head. I let the shampoo sit in my hair and I grab the body wash. I gather it up in my hands and start soaping up my chest. I scrub my pectorals, sliding my hands down my abdomen. I massage my waist and bring it down to my hips. Man... for not fighting as much as I would have liked, my body feels very tense. I wonder if it's because Jin nearly lost control to that devil. The markings on his skin, tainting his pale flesh, were scary. I wonder just how far those markings reach. Is it only his forehead and chest? Do they grace other places none can see? I wonder if the markings even form on his dick. I wonder why the hell I'm thinking of such a thing... I have always had a fascination with tattoos. I start wondering about the tattoos all over his body... soon I start thinking of his body build in general. I wonder how he'd look naked. I wonder if those tattoos show up if he's feeling intense emotion of any kind. I wonder if he were to reach a certain height of pleasure... would those markings appear... I soon start imagining slowly fucking that small Asian ass.

I direct my hands in front of me, rubbing my erect member, lathering it up with soap. I picture him writhing in pleasure, his tattoos spread all over his body. My mouth hangs agape and I ride out this pleasure, still imagining his movements squirming beneath me. I close my eyes and grip my cock so tight as I release onto the tiled bathroom wall. I laugh to myself. I just jerked off to a man I hated not even two days ago. I sigh and rinse the suds off my body and the shampoo out of my hair. After drying off my body I wrap the towel around my waist. I realize that I didn't have my clothes, so I'm gunna have to ask Jin what he did with my clothes earlier.

I walk to the study and knock on the door. "Uhh... Kazama? Are you in here? I kind of need clothes...?" I hear no response so I go to his bedroom, which the door was wide open so I invite myself in. It's a very luxurious room if I say so myself. The bed would have to be an XL king size bed. It has a vintage headboard and base holding the bed up and it goes with matching drawers and mirror. It doesn't look like he usually stays in this room at all. My ears soon perk up to hear the shower running in his bathroom. Ahhh... I bet he's more exhausted than myself. He looked like he was tangled up in a really intense fight with that Mishima. I decide to take a seat at a lil desk he had and wait for him to get out. I decided to make myself more comfortable and put my feet up on the desk and laid back in the chair closing my eyes. It felt good to relax like this.

Soon the sound of the shower turned off. I open my eyes and keep an eye on the door. Jin walks out completely naked drying his hair. I observe the body that is graciously showing itself to me. It wasn't until I snorted at the fact that his hair doesn't go down even after a shower, that Jin notices me there and his face goes completely red and covers up. I stand up and walk closer towards him.

"Miguel! What the hell are you doing? Stop walking closer to me and tell me what you're doing in my room?"

"Well, you did tell me if I couldn't find you in your study, I should look for your room. Which I did and this is the surprise I get," I say smirking the whole time. Jin can't look me in the eyes, still blushing furiously. I find amusement in such a reaction, I lean down and whisper in his ear, "I need my clothes from this morning, do you have them?" I look to the side and see Jin breathing hard, it actually kind of concerned me.

"Hey, you alright? Sorry, I was only tea-" I stop in my tracks as I see Jin holding his towel over his manhood for the life of him. Jin's face is still flushed, more than before. Redness tints his ever his nose and cheeks and all the way up to his ears. "Hey, you gunna be alright there?"

Jin throws a hand up as if to shut me up. "Please! Stop... talking like that!"

"Like what?" I say feeling a little bit offended.

"Like you're ready to pounce on whoever you're talking to!" He says still not making eye contact. Now I'm even more piqued.

"How so?"

"With that weird... deep resonating voice... it's like you're trying to seduce someone..." Jin says covering his face with one hand, while the other still is occupied with the towel. I close in on his distance and forcibly grab both his hands and pin his arms above his head. I keep a hold of his wrists in one hand and push him until his back slams onto the wall by the bathroom door.

"_¿Y si yo fuera?_"

_And if I were?_

Jin gasps and I take this opportunity and claim his mouth with my own. We immediately engage in a battle of tongues and I feel Jin's giving into mine. I dominate his mouth, exploring the very depths of his orifice. I lift my knee up, feeling it graze Jin's member lightly. Jin pulls back with a shudder and moans at the sensual touch.

"_¿Te gusta mi contacto?_" _Do you like my touch?_ I whisper in his ear. Jin closes his eyes and breathes out his reply.

"..._Hai, watashi wa sōdesu..._" _yes, I do. _Well then, full speed ahead. I take him from the wall and throw him onto his bed. With his stomach against the bed and his backside standing proud, I start with his ass. I vigorously knead his cheeks, parting them slightly more with each knead. I balance myself on my knees and rub my cock against his crack. I see Jin reach his arm out towards his night stand, trying to pull a drawer open. I open it for him and there lays a bottle of lube and condoms. I look at them questioningly. Has he had a man here before...?

Jin senses the halt in my movements and turn to face me.

"These weren't for previous lovers... I don't usually have the time for this..." he tells me as though he read my mind. But then that made me start wondering what they were for. He turns his face away, not wanting to look into my eyes. Then it dawned on me.

"You've got toys in that drawer don't you?" I ask with a smirk.

"Only recently! I was just curious.. that's all... I overheard subordinates talking about their masturbation sessions and that sometimes they do like a little simulation anally to get the mood going right... I only have a small anal plug. It's nothing like... like a... dil... dildo.." Jin struggles to finish, clearly embarrassed to explain himself. I can understand though, personally my prick shrinks at the sensation of my asshole being touched. Some guys do like it though, and it just so happens to be this guy.

"Don't worry, we'll have fun with that later, but for now I'd like to focus on burying my cock deep into your ass, now hand me a condom and lube," I demand. Jin hands them over to me and I work on taking the wrapping off. In the meantime Jin hunches up to grab a hold of my erect member and he starts stroking it, rather sloppily if you ask me, but either way it doesn't stop me. I finally get the condom out and I slide it onto my shaft. I squirt some lube into my hands and spread it all over. I bring one hand to Jin's ass and I start penetrating his asshole with my index finger. Jin doesn't flinch. He really does play with himself down there. I decide to go ahead and thrust in two more fingers, which proved a little more difficult.

Jin groans under the pressure, but doesn't resist. I massage there a little bit until he loosens up. With my other hand, I lube my cock and position it to his opened bud. I push and push until I break thru the ring of resistance. We both breath a sigh of relief. He feels so tight around me, makes me wonder how small that anal plug had to be. I push in more, burying the length farther and farther in. I finally feel his ass against my pelvis. I rest there a little, letting Jin adjust to this new feeling.

"How're you feeling?" I ask, observing his relaxing face.

"I'm doing fine... it feels different... but it feels oddly pleasurable..." Jin informs me, giving me the ok to keep going. I comply. I roughly pull out and thrust right in.

"AHH! Not so rough!" Jin moans. I continue with my rough thrusts, pounding into his ass hard. Soon Jin's moans start changing in tone, to a pleasurable tone. Soon, I see them. The markings form onto his body. To my excitement, it's as I expected. The markings spread over his forehead and his chest. It slowly appears along his forearms and his fingers. The markings move down his chest and over his pelvis, intensifying around his manhood, almost as though it were gripping him. The tattoos descend down to his legs and stopping at his feet. I'm more mesmerized by the tribal design around his shaft. It's very small, very detailed. I grab his cock and start stroking it with my thrusts.

"Ahhn.. Miguel... Miguel... I feel like I'm about to explode!" Jin groans out.

"_Sí, me siento moverse dentro de ti,_" _Yes, feel me move inside you._ I groan out, also feeling close. Jin bites his lip and shoots his load right onto his face. I pull out from inside him and roll the condom off. I turn Jin onto his back and crawl over him. I jerk my dick over Jin's chest and release my load over him. I stroke my dick a few times before dropping my hands, remaining balanced on my knees while we both catch our breath.

"Welp, looks like I took something that you didn't think you were going to give up." I sigh out in content.

"Ha... ha... Looks like we'll need another shower..." Jin breathes out. I chuckle at the idea.

"_¿Nos encontraremos allí?_" _I'll meet you there?_

"... _Tashika, ē.._"_ Yeah, sure.._

(A/N: Welp. There you have it. This is probably the longest chapter I've ever made, probably the only reason as to why is because I actually had to recreate a whole new story between the two than what Harada has already given them. Hopefully it's not too lengthy and hopefully the sexy time wasn't too quick. It is 3:03 AM and I'm tired as balls so I hope you guys enjoy. This was a suggested pairing from The Kpop Otaku. Also if there are incorrect translations of the Japanese or Spanish, feel free to hit me up and I'll change it! UNTIL NEXT TIME!)


End file.
